


Face à une mort imminente

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Death Threats, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Feeling Love For The First Time, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Lorsque Barbara demande à Oswald de trahir Ed, le Pingouin réalise qu'il est plus fort que ce qu'il pensait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet épisode...sérieux les gens, j'en peux plus des feels que me donne cet épisode.  
> Je sais qu'il y a plein de gens sur le fandom Nygmobblepot qui sont très désappointés et très pessimistes pour la suite. Je ne vais pas faire de pronostics pour la suite de la saison (même si on sait tous qu'il y aura FORCEMENT une nouvelle confrontation entre Oswald et Ed...je suis impatiente !) (peut-être même qu'Ed aura des HALLUCINATIONS d'Oswald, qui sait ? Personnellement je trouverais ça très intéressant, mais bref...c'est pas ce dont je voulais parler)  
> Le truc, c'est que j'adore cet épisode : déjà, leur relation ne pouvait pas rester comme elle était. D'un, ç'aurait été ennuyeux, et de deux, ça n'aurait pas été sain. Alors soit, aucun de ces persos n'est sain de toute manière, mais dans cet épisode, on voit une évolution hyper fascinante chez le personnage d'Oswald (et l'émotion dégagée par Ed est également remarquable. Il y a quelque chose de tellement intense, et on ne sait pas si c'est de la colère, du sentiment de trahison, de la frustration, de la stupeur, du regret...c'est un immense maelström et toutes les scènes qu'ils ont ensemble sont brillantes).  
> J'avais envie de travailler sur cette métamorphose d'Oswald, parce que j'ADORE le character development !
> 
>  
> 
> Et encore merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé mes dernières fics sur ce pairing ! ça me touche beaucoup, vous êtes adorables !

Encore une fois il était face à l'approche imminente de sa propre mort. Après avoir survécu au bidon d'acide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu blasé par les menaces de Barbara, toutefois son esprit rationnel lui disait de faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

Elle lui donnait le choix. Il lui suffisait de trahir Ed, afin de gagner un peu de temps et essayer de survivre.

Elle le connaissait bien, Barbara. Elle savait qu'il était assez sournois et lâche pour accepter de vendre quelqu'un au prix de sa vie. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé tellement de fois, autant de fois qu'il avait été déçu, raillé, humilié. Il s'était sorti de toutes les situations en semant derrière lui les cadavres de ceux qui avaient pensé qu'il ne représentait aucune menace, et qu'il s'était empressé de poignarder dans le dos.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Oswald se rendit compte que c'était très différent.

Il était épuisé nerveusement. La scène avec Edward, puis la longue attente attaché sur le capot de la voiture à contempler l'échéance arriver progressivement...en plus de l'avoir complètement ravagées émotionnellement, lui avaient donné suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, ainsi qu'à ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. De faire le point, en somme, face à l'inévitable décès brutal qui s'annonçait.

Il s'était cru en colère, assez pour vouloir se venger. C'était son leitmotiv après tout : on le blessait, et il répliquait plus violemment encore, avec un sadisme exacerbé, parce que c'était ce qu'il était – Strange avait essayé de le changer, mais on ne fait pas disparaître sa propre nature. On peut simplement la cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressurgisse d'elle-même.

Il aimait tuer ses adversaires. La satisfaction avait toujours été terriblement intense.

Et néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le moindre mal à Ed. Pire encore, il tremblait à l'idée qu'un malheur puisse lui arriver.

Ed pouvait bien le haïr – la pensée à elle seule lui déchirait le coeur, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin que ses sentiments soient réciproques pour tomber amoureux. La haine d'Edward envers lui ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. En fait, il commençait tout juste à entrevoir que ceux-ci avaient été risibles jusque-là. Que ce qu'il ressentait _maintenant_ , assis sur cette chaise à contempler les vestiges de son existence, était cent fois plus puissant.

Ça n'avait pas jamais eu d'importance qu'Ed veuille de lui ou non. Ça n'en avait jamais eu. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être heureux simplement de savoir qu'Ed existait quelque part. Qu'il y avait en ce monde une personne qui comptait tellement qu'il pourrait se sacrifier pour lui les yeux fermés, et avec le sourire même.

Enivrant, c'était enivrant de comprendre à ce moment-là que sa vie n'avait pour but que de soutenir celle d'Ed. Que tout ce qu'il avait cru jusque là des priorités n'en étaient pas vraiment. Il avait été jaloux, avait été rongé par des envies de meurtre, par de l'anxiété, de la tristesse. Son amour n'était pas entier alors, c'était quelque chose d'incertain sur lequel il refusait de se reposer. Malgré ses grandes déclarations, il avait refusé de le laisser entrer dans son cœur ; il l'avait désiré, mais jamais au point d'accepter ce qu'il considérait alors comme une faiblesse.

Il était prêt maintenant. Il serait fort, pour Ed, même si cela ne lui rapportait rien en retour. Ce n'était pas pour lui de toute façon.

Il n'avait rien donné à Ed de concret, il n'avait fait que prendre en échange de sa confiance, de son amitié, et il avait confondu cet échange pour une forme d'amour. Il n'avait jamais su aimé, parce qu'il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à offrir de vrais.

Aujourd'hui il était convaincu du contraire. Il donnerait sa vie pour préserver celle d'Ed.

Il se fichait de ce qui allait arriver – ou plutôt, il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir, mais moins que de savoir Ed mort. Il pouvait vivre ses derniers instants en sachant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il pouvait mourir en aimant pour la première fois de toutes ses forces.

 


End file.
